How Could You, Grandpa
by Rizozawa Shaft
Summary: Mikan's permission to visit grandpa allowed but she has to go with ny things happen when they got ka and Hotaru got along rated as may 'Bored' I think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy.

HOW COULD YOU,GRANDPA

"_Why do I have a miserable life? Why?"_

"_Why do I have to face this kind of obstacles"_

"_Why!"_

As the 13 years old, Mikan Sakura keeps asking herself why is she always got in trouble, a 13 years old boy, Natsume Hyuuga call for her.

"Oi Polka-dots, hurry up, will you"

"SHUT UP! And stop calling me that,pervert!"

"What did you just say?" with his eyebrow raise.

"I say that you're a pervert!" as she finished her words, Natsume got her skirt on fire.

She startled and she tried to put out the fire with her hand. Then, out nowhere a bucket of water was thrown at her. She got wet and a bump on the head. "Uwaaaa! My clothes are wet"cried Mikan.

"How could you do that, pervert!"

"It's better than looking a jumping monkey with banana underwear"

"WHAT!" she was shocked because she didn't realize that Natsume took a sneak peek under her skirt while she was trying to put out the fire.

"The car will arrive in any minutes so get change quick" Natsume says as he look at his watch.

Mikan is mad at him. If it wasn't because of grandpa she will leave the academy by herself. Mr . Narumi earlier told Mikan that her permission to visit his grandpa was granted but she must go with her partner. She quickly change her clothes at the nearby toilet room. As she finished dressing, she saw a limousine outside the gate.

"Are we going to ride that car to my grandpa's house?"

"Of course, polka-dots"

"Isn't that too fancy?"

"Now you want to go visit your grandpuppy or not?"

"It's grandpa!"

"Whatever…" he finished his work and get into the limo with Mikan.

"Wow, I never thought we're got to ride this comfy limo"

"Shut up, polka-dots! I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

"Umm..sorry, Natsume"

"Tch" then Natsume had a good slumber in the fancy limo.

"_Grandpa, I'll be home soon enough"_ Mikan thought in her mind.

"Umm..Sorry Ms. Sakura. I think it's better for you to take a sleep for a while" the driver says to Mikan.

"Well, Okay" Mikan then go to sleep besides sleeping Natsume.

The next morning…

"Hey Mikan-chan, wake up" a voice calling for sleeping Mikan.

"Uhh…where am I ?" Mikan wakes up and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Silly granddaughter of mine, you're in my house" as the voice finished the words, Mikan's chocolate eyes widen and sees her grandpa smiling in front of her.

"Grandpa" she's happy and tries to hug her grandpa but her grandpa hit her head.

"Ouch! What was that for, Grandpa?"

"What was that FOR! You think I didn't know you have been drunk last night!"

"DRUNK! Who tell grandpa about that false truth?"

"Don't lie to me, your boyfriend told me while holding you in his arms!"

"Mou! Natsume, why didn't wake me up last night!" she then ran towards to living room, leaving her confused grandpa.

As she reached the living room, he saw Natsume laying down on the floor while reading comic.

"Stupid Natsume, why you didn't wake up last night!"

"You think I have all might to get a lazy pig wakes up"

"At least, don't tell him I'm drunk last night. You're lying to him"

"Whatever , flat-chested girl"

"What?" she look down as she saw that she was in her pyjamas.

"You pervert! You change my dress without my permission!"

"Whatever.."

Her grandpa just staring at them, smiling. "They've grown up"

Afternoon…..

It's already afternoon, her grandpa told Mikan to serve the lunch. She does what her grandpa told. As they're eating their lunch, grandpa asked questions to Mikan. But the last question made her startled.

"So how long you've been together, huh? Since the first day of school, Mikan?"

"Grandpa, Natsume-kun and I had no relationship. He's not my type!"

"Oh really, then why Natsume told me that you always tries to take advantages on him, huh?"

"WHATTT!"

"_Mou Natsume, why you told my grandpa that kind of story that never happen!" _

"Mikan-chan, you had many explaining to do, young girl!"

"NO! grandpa, he's lying!" she's pointing at Natsume as he smirked_."Damn you Natsume!"_

Since the first day, Mikan already had to do so many things because he's just sleep, reading comic, eat, sleep, reading, eat and again, and again. Her grandpa only watches them quarrelling and just smiles at them. They quarreled almost at everything but Natsume who took the victories. Four weeks of visiting grandpa's house almost ends so Mikan wanted to do something interesting before going back to the academy. It's time to challenge Natsume to a match that is fishing.

"Oi polka, why are you taking me to this stupid pond?"

"Hey don't call this pond stupid. I'm taking you here to challenge you for a match."

"What kind of challenge is that?"

"Whoever catches many fishes wins"

"easy" as he gets himself ready.

"_Hehehee…Natsume will never catch any fish in this pond"_

After few minutes…

"Ahh..slip it again!" Mikan's whining.

"Ne Natsume, how many did you catches" Mikan asked.

"See for yourself" he pointed to his bucket.

"What! How did you get that fast in only a few minutes!" Mikan says as she startled to see Natsume's bucket full of fishes.

"But I thought you don't know how to catch fish" Mikan ask.

"Tch, it's a secret ,Polka" Natsume answered.

Mikan pouted as she is angry with Natsume. She headed towards the ground. "Hey polka, give up already". "Let's just go home now!" Mikan says. Natsume just followed behind her. "Hey how many did you catch, huh?" Natsume teasing her. She's angry and as she turned to him, she slipped after she stepped on a slippery rock. She closes her eyes until she fell on Natsume. He could not get his balance so they collapse in the pond. They're clothes are now wet.

"Hey Polka-dots, get off me!"

Mikan opened her eyes as she heard Natsume's voice. "Natsume…. Are you o-okay?"

"As if.." he rub his lips like he signaling to her. She wondered what could that be. _"Wait! Did he mean_ _an accident kiss"_

Suddenly, the cloud turn dark and it start to rain. Natsume then took Mikan out of the water headed to a big shady tree near the pond. Then it started to rain heavily. He then heard Mikan sneezing. "I think I've catch a cold" she says. "Hey Polka-dots, is there any house near here?" he asked. "I think its over there" she pointed at the an abandoned village school. Natsume then grabbed her hand ran to the abandoned school

To be continue….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy. Thanks for reviewing.

In The Abandoned School

"_Why do I have a miserable life?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because of him of course!"_

"_Now I'm stuck with him in here"_

"Uwaa, my clothes are wet and it's all your fault, Natsume!"

"Whatever…" while leaning against the wall.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

"What! It's not my problem your clothes wet!"

"What? it's not your problem? If you catches me back I won't be this wet!"

"Tch. You're so heavy that's why, polka-dots"

"Hmmm, you think you're so fit, huh?"

"Yeah…not like you"

"What! Natsume you _BAKA_!"

Mikan pouted. She feels very angry about Natsume's behavior since the first she met him in the academy. He always take advantages of her. She remembers the moments when Natsume always make her annoyed. She really hates it but then…..

"_There once…Natsume-kun be nice to me…..right?"_

"_Is it…or I've been mistaken..Hahaha" _

"Oii polka-dots, why are you talking to yourself?"

"It's not your business!"

Natsume raise his eyebrow and respond. "Crazy polka…"

Mikan feels very mad this time, her fist gets tighten and she really want to launch it to Natsume. But she sneezes. "Achooo!".

She then sneezes in each minutes.

Natsume heard it and says. "Would you stop that. It sounds stupid"

"Stupid? Or you're stupid? I've catch a cold you don't care about it?"

"Why would I ? not like you're gonna die soon"

"but…you react like you want me….to die!"

Natsume startled when she says that. Why did she says like that in a time like this. Did she really really hate him so much. _Of course…_ . Natsume want to say something but then.

"Achoo" Natsume sneezed.

Mikan then startled. "Natsume are you okay..?"

"You should worry about yourself, polka-dots"

"Hey, I'm aa…achooo.. concerning about you, okay"

"I al…aaa..achoo.. already said just worry about yourself!"

They quarreled until it was already night. Every words they said, there will be sneezes between them. They got tired after the quarreling. They felt like their mouth loose. The rain already stopped but they don't want to go home yet because they're tired. Their clothes are still wet.

"Hey Mikan…"

"yeah"

"you want to go home or not?"

"give me 5 more minutes …. To get my breath back.."

"done?"

"it's not 5 minutes yet!" she yelled.

"I might count that as a done….let's go home"

"Natsume you're…..BAKA!"

"Whatever….."

Both of them get their left stuff at pond. Their stuff wet because of that rain but still in a good condition. They then walked to grandpa's house. On their way, they still had mouth battling along the path. After few minutes, they almost reached grandpa's house.

"Hey Natsume-kun wait…up" Mikan loses her breath.

"Told you not to nagging when walking"

"You didn't 'told' anything along the way!" she yelled.

"Oh…whatever" the crimson eyed boy kept walking but stopped. He saw a limousine in front of grandpa's house. The limousine is actually the same with the limo they got here but it should be here next week. Then, he saw something unusual about that limo.

Mikan that already had her breath back, go get Natsume. "Hey Natsume-kun, what's wrong?"

He pointed to the limo. "There's something weird about it"

"What is it? Is it because it came to early"

"That, I know"

"Is it painted different?"

"No"

" Then what?"

"Why are the limo crash into that sakura tree?"

Mikan then surprised about that. Her jaw dropped about ten inches downwards. But, Natsume kept his cool.

They then exploring the limo. There are no sign of blood. The driver also gone. Mikan who got worried, run into her grandpa's house. Natsume who left outside, still checking the limo. He then found something in a few minutes and it solved the mystery of the crashed limousine.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Where are you?" Mikan worried.

"I'm here in the kitchen" Grandpa answered.

"Grandpa ! There's a crashed car outside the house!"

"What?"

"There's a crashed car outside!"

"What?"

"A car crashed outside!"

"What?"

"A….CAR….CRASHED …..OUTSIDE!"

"WHAT?"

"…"

Grandpa removes his earphone and sees the silent Mikan. She already half-dead after shouting like that. Grandpa is actually serving tea but to who?

"Hey Mikan-chan, what are you doing lying on the floor?"

"Why you ….didn't he..ar me?"

"I was actually hearing my favorite song through this my new walkman" he showed to her proudly.

"How could….you Grandpa" she almost fainted but she heard a familiar sound.

"_Baka_" the only word that makes her energize. She look for the voice and she found it. Natsume who just get her shoes off then he head towards the kitchen where he sees Mikan hugging someone and then got a shot and flew away but Mikan keep trying to hug her.

To be continue…

Another chapter finished. I left it for two months I think. Of course it was school holidays at that time. Well, another chapter coming up. Wish me luck…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy….

Don't Stop The Fun Now….

"Hotaru, I knew you'll come to me"

"Stop hugging me, _BAKA_ !"

Mikan won't stop hugging the girl until she launched the _Baka_ gun at her.

"Why are you doing this to me Hotaru?"

"You're wet and I don't want to get those germs from you"

"How could you, Hotaru!"

"Stop crying, polka" Natsume said to her.

"Hey, why don't you shut up , pervert!"

They quarreled until a voice break them. A boy came out from a room and only a blue sea towel covering his important 'part'.

"Hey Hotaru, where did you put my bag!"

Everyone focus their sight to the person. Ruka walks angrily towards the ice queen.

"You're the one who put the bag not me" Hotaru said with her cool voice.

"Don't lie to me. You're the one took my bag after we got here!"

"Okay, how about you pay for the location of your bag?" Hotaru said with her evil smile.

"uhhh…,Ruka …I suppose you should get something to cover you" Mikan said with her eyes closed with her hands.

"Why are you saying like that?"

"huhhh..you're naked" Natsume said.

"What?" Ruka responses as he saw Hotaru waving Ruka's towel in the air. While in her left hand her camera is capturing the scene.

"I called it, No Clothes for Bunny Boy" she smiles.

"HOOOO….TAAAA…..RUUUUUU!" Ruka shouted and his voice can be heard every corner in the house.

It's 12 a.m. The house was no sound to be heard. Only maybe some crickets making noise. The full moon was beautiful and bright that night.

Until …12.01 a.m.

"NATSUME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" grandpa's house shaking because of that shouting.

"Hey polka, can't you I'm sleeping here?" Natsume said as rubbing his ears.

"Of course I see it! But why in my room?" Mikan asking with terrified face.

"Why?" Natsume look around and said "don't know".

Mikan's jaw dropped down because of that answer. "Don't know? That's the answer?"

"Yeah…and …" Natsume yawned and slept. Mikan can't stand of Natsume's behavior and started babbling about him. She keeps babbling until…it was….

2.01 a.m . Natsume wakes up after he heard a sneeze. "Hey polka, are you not sleep yet?" Natsume asked her.

"Hey polka…" he saw her just sitting there against the wall with her mouth still babbling and her eyes kind of tired.

Suddenly Mikan stopped.

"Hey, who throw that pail of water at me?" Mikan's then regained a bit energy.

"Now can you just stop babbling and get to sleep. It is bad for polka like you"

"I don't want to" Mikan giving her 'no' signal and pouted.

"sleep, polka"

"no"

"sleep!"

"no"

"okay, can't you just keep quiet?"

"no"

Natsume then stand up and walked toward Mikan. Mikan move backward but she already against the wall.

"No move, huh?" Natsume made his face near Mikan's.

"What are you doing, pervert?"

"You won't know " Natsume's face got nearer and nearer.

"Natsu…hmmph?" Natsume's lips crashed into her lips. A kiss happened. Mikan then remembers the moment they're kissing. It is a good time together. They didn't realized for how long they're kissing as they were slept that night.

Meanwhile , another couple having a great midnight too.

"Hotaru, can you just let me go to sleep?"

"No bunny boy, I'm satisfied yet"

It seems the couple having 'fun' that night. Hotaru got to photograph many pictures of Ruka embarrassing himself. His bag of clothes gone and he only has Mikan's clothes gave by grandpa.

"Hotaru, my eyes are tired…and.." Ruka then watches the clock.

"It's already 3 in the morn…." He then realized that Hotaru stopped taking pictures of him. He sees her sleeping soundly.

He wanted to scream but then his heart felt like instructed him to get nearer to her. He did. He then saw her sleeping face.

"_Wow her face like an angel…cute.."_ he blushes at the same time.

The night breeze just got in the room since the windows opened a bit and few holes at wall. The breeze just made our ice queen shivered.

"_Hotaru shivered? What to do? Hug? Wait…are you mad?"_ Ruka then took the blanket and covers her. Ruka felt awkward and shook his head.

"Awkward?"

"Yeah" Ruka answered the voice and then found out Hotaru was the voice.

"Imai-san, you're not sleeping yet?"

She silence and asked him to get nearer. He obeyed shyly.

Without warning, Hotaru pulled him to herself.

Silence….

In the next morning, the party just got up for breakfast. All of them seems like having a good night but Ruka seems like exhausted and had a bad hair that morning.

"Wow, looks like your having a very good night, huh?" Natsume said.

"good night?"

"what's wrong?"

"She…" Ruka silences until …..he screamed.

"UWAAAA! She took my pride that night! She…she..took advantage of me! UWAAA! Where must I put my face now?" he cried out and landed his face on Natsume's shoulder.

"Hey you look like an idiot. Don't lay your face at me!"

He is still cried it out.

"Hey what's with Ruka-pyon, Natsume?" Mikan got out from the kitchen with the breakfast held. Hotaru got out too and stand beside her.

Ruka saw her, he jumped from his sit and walk backward with his hand pointing at the ice queen. He's still crying.

"YOU! YOU! You took my pride last night! "

"Ruka-pyon, what's wrong with you?"

Ruka then saw the evil smile of Hotaru. His best friend and his ex-crush did not noticed. He knows he's going to live like hell as long as she's exist.

"Okay, we're leaving you two to discuss. Hey grape, let's go" Natsume then pulled his Mikan away from the scene.

"Hey, where are we going and…YOU PERVERT!" the couple heading towards the upstairs and leaving his best friend in 'hell'.

"_Natsume, how could you" _Ruka has no hope to live.

The ice queen started to walk towards her 'prey'.

"so you did screamed it out loud, bunny boy"

"errr…rrr..what are you going to…do?"

"something that reminds you about last night"

Ruka then didn't know what to do.

"Hey, what are you doing, pervert"

"shut up and don't call me pervert"

"what do you want actually….." she then paused by crash of lips.

They broke it and Natsume said." I want different breakfast today"

They then continues the 'breathing'.

Downstairs…..

It seems like Hotaru was not the one who's in charge now.

The ice queen felt for it and not like the last night where she started it.

They broke their kiss. "baka , you're different"

He smirked." I was exhausted that night. Come on"

"Don't stop the fun now"

-Ruka and Natsume-

Grandpa just got up. "Hey what I'd missed?"

**THE END**

Finished. I wasn't good at kissing part. Please review.


End file.
